A Weekend With the Cullens
by Books4life
Summary: When Bella spends a weekend with the Cullens and nothing goes as she planned, what will happen? Will she get to be alone with Edward or will she go home before it's all over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all my readers. This is my fist fanfic so enjoy. I hope you like it. I have some interesting ideas to where this story is going to take us. This story is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated. Please review.**

**Bella -walks in-: What do you me by that? Are you going to write hazard things to my health?**

**Author -eyes wide-: Ummm….. -runs away-**

**Bella: Get back here!!! -chases author-**

**Author: Oh! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, OR ECLIPSE!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should have known I was going to regret it. I should have just said no. But I thought, at the time, how bad could it be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had a four day weekend from school, and Alice decided to plan a full weekend slumber party. I, of course, was fighting and refusing to go but promises of a weekend with Edward without Charlie around were very tempting. Of course, we didn't tell Charlie that Edward would be there. So Charlie said yes and now I'm stuck with the Cullens for four days.

Thursday afternoon I started packing. Edward was as excited as Alice was about this weekend which worried me. I wondered what they were planning and I was pretty sure it wasn't good for my health. I decided to question Edward before we got to his house.

"Edward?"

"Hmm? What?" He was staring out the window.

"What going on? Did Alice see something?" I stared at him hoping he would turn to face me.

"Huh? Oh, no she hadn't seen anything aside from the usual. Why?" He was now facing me looking curious with his beautiful, sparkling topaz eyes.

"I…I…I…" What was I saying? Breathe. Breathe.

His eyes showed worry and confusion. "Bella? Bella, breathe. In and out. In and out." I followed his instructions and looked away focusing on my breathing. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said still avoiding his face.

"Good," he gently touched my cheeks and pulled up my face to look into my eyes. "Now why did you ask if Alice saw anything?"

"Umm….Oh, right. I asked because you're very upbeat about me spending four days with a family of vampires." I stared into his eyes searching for his reaction. As he started to answer I saw a flash of anticipation but it was quickly covered with innocence. "Oh. No, I'm just excited to be spending a weekend with you without having to hide from your father."

I stared at him suspicious, his eyes were too innocent. I decided not to say anything because we always seemed to be fighting nowadays. I headed downstairs to fix dinner for Charlie and me. I was thinking something along the lines of fish since we had at least three years worth. Of course on my way down the stairs I tripped, on what I don't know, and fell into Edward's arms.

I smiled and looked up to his face, and he planted a light kiss on my lips. He set me back on my feet, and followed me into the kitchen. I decided to go ahead and fix the fish along with macaroni and cheese for dinner. While I was cooking, Edward was watching and trying to convince me to allow him to cook. I refused because I did not want to have to taste test everything and make sure he didn't accidentally poison us. Not that Edward would ever poison us, but I also did not want him to cook it better than me. "You can cook for me while I'm over your house this weekend ok."

He grinned in delight. "Great." Then he frowned.

"What wrong? Do you not want to cook for me?"

"No, that's not it. I just remembered that we didn't go grocery shopping for the weekend." he said his frown deepening.

"Oh, well that's fine. We can both go together tomorrow." I responded with a grin on my face.

"No, it's okay. I'll go shopping tonight while you're sleeping."

I frowned. "No. I want to go with you. Please?" I tried to look sad. "And you know the grocery store won't be open then and I don't want you going out your way for me. Please let me go?" He was still frowning but I could tell he wanted to say yes so I played that to my advantage. "I want to go with you and besides I want to make sure you don't buy too much."

He sighed. "Fine. You win even though you cheated."

"You do the same thing all the time." After saying this I stuck out my tongue.

Suddenly Edward jumped up, gave me a peck on the cheek, and headed out the door saying, "Charlie's almost home. Alice will pick you up at seven. See you soon."

I looked up at the clock it was now six. Just one hour and then I would be with Edward for four days. Dinner was ready and as I was setting the table Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi, Dad. How was your day?"

He hung up his police belt. "Fine. It was a slow day though." He said sighing. I always wondered what the difference between a busy day and a slow day but I never asked.

"Dinner's ready." I said. "Oh, Alice said she would pick me up at seven." We both sat down to eat.

"Ok. Are you ready? Did you finish packing?"

"I'm almost done. I just need to add a few more outfits."

As we finished up dinner I looked at the clock. It was 6:30. I still had half an hour before I get to see Edward again. "Oh, Bells. Just to be sure, you're going to be over there until Sunday right?"

"Yes. I'll be home Sunday night." I washed the dishes then headed upstairs to finish my packing.

In what seemed like no time, I finished packing while wondering why Edward didn't stay. It seemed like he wanted to leave. But why would he be happy to leave, he still loves me, right? Then why was he so excited to go home? The doorbell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I hurried downstairs, tripping twice, to answer it, but Charlie beat me to it. I looked past him and saw Alice smiling brightly. It reminded me of my earlier though that this weekend is going to be a hazard to my health.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed it. Now please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you all like it so far. I hope I don't disappoint you. Sorry for the delay. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Author -panting-: I…think…I…lost…her. -door opens-**

**Edward -growling and frowning-: Did you threaten Bella's health?**

**Author: Um…no?**

**Edward: That's not what she said.**

**Author: I can't hurt her it's not like I own the Twilight series or anything. TBC….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The doorbell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. I hurried downstairs, tripping twice, to answer it, but Charlie beat me to it. I looked past him and saw Alice smiling brightly. It reminded me of my earlier thought that this weekend is going to be a hazard to my health._

"Hey, Bella. Are you ready?" She was standing on her toes looking over Charlie's shoulder. She was almost hopping up and down on her feet.

I sighed. "Hello Alice. Yes, I'm ready. I'll got get my stuff." I turned to head back up the stairs.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Alice scooted by Charlie, winked at me, and went to get my stuff. Charlie closed the door and returned to the living room. I followed. Of course, I didn't hear her approach, but soon Alice was standing beside me. "Ok, Bella. Let's go party!" She was smiling again and I won't deny it. I was scared. For once, I was finally afraid of vampires, well the Cullens anyway. I got up, said goodbye to Charlie, and gave him a hug.

Alice was still carrying all my things. "Alice, I can carry something." I stuck out my hand to take something.

"No, its fine. I got it." She continued out the front door to the Volvo. I followed closing the door on my way out.

She placed my clothes in the backseat and got in the driver's seat before I even got to the passenger side. I got in as she started the car. Because of her insane driving we made it to her house in just 15 minutes. She got out of the Volvo, grabbed my things, and was in the house before I had even taken my seat belt off. As I took it off, Edward opened my door, picked me up and carried me into the house. We stopped in the living room where everyone was.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said speaking for everyone.

"Hello, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." I said, blushing a bit. I saw Jasper giving me an odd look and then he looked directly at Edward and seemed to be concentrating on something. I looked at Edward and watched as he went from amused to worry to amused and happy again. Now he directed his golden orbs on my face.

"Bella, love" as he started he chuckled, "why are you scared?" So that's what Jasper was saying or thinking, that I was scared. I decided to give Jasper a glare even though I knew he would see right through it.

"I'm afraid you are going to drop me, now put me down please. I do know how to walk." It was a lie of course and I could tell he knew that but I was not going to tell him the truth. I'm glad he let it drop, for now anyway.

"Are you sure about that Bella? I mean you always seem to be tripping."

I glared at Emmett. He could be so mean sometimes, even when he was just teasing. "Yes Emmett. I know how to walk. I just lack the coordination." I looked around the room, then at my watch. It was 7:30. I turned to face Edward again. "Umm…so what are we going to do?"

Edward smiled. "The family wanted to play some games with us. Is that ok?"

"Sure, that sounds fine. Oh! Did you tell them we are going shopping tomorrow?" My voice dropped noticeably low on the word shopping but I was sure Alice heard it anyway. I was happy she didn't say anything about it. After Edward's next words I understood why.

"Yes, I did. Alice, Esme, and Emmett would like to join us. I told them it was up to you." Great, he wants to let me be the bad guy.

"Oh well. That's fine by me. The more, the merrier." I internally grimaced, grocery shopping with vampires that should be interesting.

As we were talking, Jasper was getting out the games. I don't think there was any game invented that they didn't own. I felt my jaw drop as the pile just got bigger and bigger and bigger. The games ranged in age groups like from Candy Land to Deal or No Deal to Scene it?. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Bella, love. What do you want to play?" Everyone turned to face me.

"I…um…I don't know."

"We'd like you to choose Bella." Esme said softly.

"Um…ok. I guess we could pl-" Alice's voice cut me off.

"Great choice Bella!" She said as she walked over to the pile to find the game I was going to suggest. Stupid, psychic vampire.

"It's a terrific idea, Bella." Edward commented while kissing my cheek. Everyone else was staring at us confused. Edward finally told them the answer just as Alice found the game. "She suggested we play monopoly."

"Aww. Dang it!," yelled Emmett. I gave him a confused look. He saw me and said "Alice or Edward always win when we play monopoly."

I thought about that. It made sense since Alice could see the future and Edward could read thoughts. I decided to try to make Emmett feel better. "Don't worry Emmett. I always loose first. So I know who will be the first one out, me. I don't need Alice to tell me that." I laughed as I finished.

They all were staring at me astonished. "Then why did you choose to play it, Bella?"

I turned to face Carlisle and responded to his question by saying, "Because I was overwhelmed by how many games you had and then under pressure to pick one." I shrugged, "That was the first one that came to mind." Now everyone was on the verge of laughing, me included. While we were talking, Alice set up the board in the dining room. We all headed in there, and I made sure to sit near Edward. They let me choose my piece first. I picked the dog. Edward decided to sit out.

As I predicted, I was the first out. I had only had 26 turns. That was a new record for me. After I got out I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. How did it get so late so fast? "Come on, its time for you to go to bed." Edward whispered in my ear. I agreed with him.

"Good night everyone." I said. I heard the exhaustion in my voice. After each of them said 'Good night' to me, we headed upstairs to Edward's room with Edward caring me. I think I fell asleep before we even made it to his room. The last thing I remember was Edward's lips on my forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter has Bella grocery shopping with vampires which should (and will) bring some interesting events. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry again. Since schools starting back up my posts my take a little longer so I just ask you to be patient. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!!**

**-knocking on the door- Author: Coming! -keeps an eye on Edward as she answers the door- Hello?**

**Emmett -forces his way in-: Did you threaten my little sis?**

**Author: No! Why does everyone think that?**

**Edward and Emmett: Because Bella said so.**

**Author -thinking-: **_**Is Bella trying to get my hurt? It's not like I own the Twilight series or anything. So why would she want me hurt? She can be so mean sometimes!**_

**Edward: I heard that.**

**Author: Dang it! What am I going to do? TBC……**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Good night everyone." I said. I heard the exhaustion in my voice. After each of them said 'Good night' to me, we headed upstairs to Edward's room with Edward caring me. I think I fell asleep before we even made it to his room. The last thing I remember was Edward's lips on my forehead._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in a cold embrace. I struggled to turn around. "Good morning, Bella."

Now I was staring into Edward's ocher eyes. "G…g…good morning." He chuckled. The room was well lit, but the light wasn't on. "What time is it?" I asked.

He chuckled again, "Noon." Noon? NOON!! I had been asleep for twelve hours! I looked in Edward's eyes again. I saw some mischief there. "Edward, you wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Edward started laughing. Now I was confused. "Yes, love. I was lying."

"That's what I thought." Why would he do that? The question must have been written on my face because then he said, "Emmett, Jasper, and I had a bet. We bet on whether or not you would believe me if I were to tell you it was noon when you woke up."

I was full on frowning now. Nowadays, I am always the person who was bet on. I was getting tired of it. "So who won this time?" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"I did, of course."

"You bet that I wouldn't believe you?"

"No Jasper did. And Emmett bet you would believe me."

"Then what did you say?" I only saw two options.

"I bet that you would believe me at first, then figure out I was lying." My jaw dropped.

"How the heck did you know that?" Then it clicked. "Alice!"

He was grinning, "Nope. I just know you."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not."

"Whatever. So what did you bet?"

"Emmett said he would go without grizzly for five years. Jasper said he would give up the computer for a year. And I said I would drive under 80 MPH for five years."

"Why is Jasper's only a year?" I wished Edward had lost. It would be nice if he would slow down for me but no, he doesn't.

"Because we might be leaving in a year and we need his expertise on the computer and besides Jasper without a computer for a year is bad enough trust me on that."

"Did you win anything?" I questioned hoping he didn't.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"What did you win?" I was curious. What did Edward want that he didn't have?

"You'll see later this weekend." He refused to say anymore even after I begged.

"Oh, crap." I suddenly realized something. "I need to take my human moment." I tried to get up but Edward refused to let me go. "Edward!" I complained still struggling hopelessly.

"I will let you go after you answer my question, which is why were you scared yesterday?" oh, crap again. I thought he had forgotten about that. _But why would he_, a little annoying voice said in the back of my head, _he's a vampire with photographic memory_. _Shut-up! _I told the voice; to Edward I said, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because you fascinate me," he paused and then continued saying, "and you've never been scared before. Not even on your first visit here." He started staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away, and I knew he was going to dazzle the answer out of me, so I just gave in.

"I was scared because not only were you and Alice excited but so was everyone else including Rosalie, ok? That's what scared me."

He started laughing. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. After a few minutes I heard someone, Jasper I think, yell, "SHUT-UP EDWARD!!!" That only made him laugh harder. I'm sure it was because of what Jasper was thinking.

Since he let go of me, I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. After about 45 minutes, I was ready for a day of grocery shopping. I opened the door and walked right into a stone cold chest. But as usual luck was not on my side.

It was not Edward. Nor surprisingly was it Alice. It was Jasper. He was in a butler's outfit. "Jasper…what…" I was stunned.

"Hello Princess Isabella," he said in a monotone voice. "May I assist you to the car for your grocery shopping?"

I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. "Jasper, why are you dressed and talking like that, and why did you call me 'Princess Isabella'?" I was so stunned I didn't even notice that he and I had both used my full name.

"Well Princess Isa-" I interrupted him saying, "Bella please, Jasper."

"Very well. As I was saying, I'm sure Edward told you of our little bet." He paused and waited so I nodded while frowning. He continued, "Well if he won he wanted me to serve him and you for a full 24 hours."

I was pissed to say the least. "And let me guess, he chose the outfit for you?"

He nodded, "With a little help of Alice of course."

"Of course."

"So, may I escort you to Master Edward's car?" He winced as he said 'Master'. I felt so sorry from him. "Please don't fell bad for me. It's hard enough dealing with your anger and anxiety please don't add your guilt and sadness."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

He held out his arm for me to take. "We should head down now. Edward's becoming impatient."

"You can feel that from here?"

"No, I just know Edward." He laughed and I did too. I took his arm as he led me down the stairs at a human pace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2:** **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I'm sorry that they didn't get to go shopping yet but they definitely will be next chapter. I will update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. School has been hectic. Senior year is harsh. Please don't come after me with pitchforks and torches. Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope to have one hundred by the end of this story so please help me with my goal. And again I am so so so so sorry.**

**Author -on the phone- : Hey, Kitty! Can you come over and help me? Edward and Emmett are threatening me.**

**Kitty: They're there!! I want their autographs. Keep them there! -click-**

**Author -frowning- : Dang it! -looks at Edward and Emmett- **

**-knocking on the door-**

**Author -answers the door- : Umm. Hello?**

**Jasper: WHY THE HECK AM I A BUTLER!?!?**

**Author : Your not. I don't own the Twilight series!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He held out his arm for me to take. "We should head down now. Edward's becoming impatient."_

"_You can feel that from here?"_

"_No, I just know Edward." He laughed and I did too. I took his arm as he led me down the stairs at a human pace._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we actually got to the grocery store, it was actually noon. The six of us walked in the store, Jasper had come with us, and I decided to start with the fresh produce. I grabbed a cart and headed in that direction. Jasper tried to take the cart from me.

I frowned. "No thank you Jasper." I said. He tried again. This time I shot a look at Edward, "CUT UT OUT RIGHT NOW!" I hissed.

Thankfully he listened, "Let her be Jasper." Jasper was mainly supposed to help me out, but Edward had the final say in orders. I guess that was so I wouldn't let Jasper go free. On our ride here, I learned their betting rules. At the beginning each would say what they would give up if they lost. After that, each would say what the losers would have to do for them. I thought it was quite unfair to the losers but my complaints were ignored.

I decided to get a few peaches for this weekend, only two or three. I picked up a few and began to squeeze them. After about five rotten ones, I finally found a good one. I looked up to find a bag and noticed the Cullens just staring at me. The looks on their faces were hilarious. I almost started laughing. Almost.

I could see the question burning in Emmett's eyes and decided to help him out. "Yes, Emmett?" I asked raising my eyebrows on the edge of laughter.

"Why did you squeeze them?" I couldn't hold it back anymore. I outright laughed. I heard Jasper start to giggle but I was sure it was because he felt my laughter not because he found it funny.

After a few minutes I began to clam down. The Cullens were still staring at me. I was almost positive they were questioning my mental health. Finally I managed to answer, "I'm making sure the peach is ripe." I giggled at the end. "If it's soft that means it's good to eat, but if it's hard it needs more time, and if it's too soft it's starting to rot."

I found the bags, grabbed one, and put the peach inside it. I found two more then tied the bag. I had decided to also get a salad in a bag. After that I headed to the meat and poultry section. I was trying to decide whether to get steaks or chicken. I looked at the selection the store had. There were plenty of steaks but they didn't look good, so I went with the chicken.

I got one pack of chicken legs with eight pieces. As I turned around I noticed all the Cullens had their noses wrinkled. "What is it now?"

This time Jasper responded. "Ugh. That smells terrible." I started laughing again. This was like school, field trip style. I was the teacher and they were my students. For once, I was better than Edward at something.

As this thought crossed my mind, I accidentally yelled, "Yes!" really loud.

Jasper said, "Bella, why are you triumphant and proud."

"Because" I responded, quieter this time, "I'm better than Edward at something." I was grinning idiotically but I didn't care. I decided to answer Jasper's unasked question. "The chicken smells bad to me to but only because it hasn't been cooked. But I guess the blood smells old to you."

That reminded me of something. "How are you holding up Jasper?" I should not have said anything. I should have left well enough alone.

"Fine," he responded smiling. Then it happened. I tripped and hit the corner of a shelf with my hand. I felt a searing pain in my hand and I froze. All the Cullens stiffened. I along with everyone else looked at Jasper. His eyes were almost pitch black.

**A/N 2: Again I'm so sorry for the delay. This isn't my favorite chapter, and I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to end on a cliffy to encourage me to write and you all to continue reading. Please, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! MUST READ!!! Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short, but it is the only way the next two chapters would work out. This chapter is told from Jasper's POV. I wanted to get inside his head and hope I did it good. Let me know what you think because I may write more chapters in different POVs later on. Enjoy!**

**Author -thinking-: **_**Crap. Where's Kitty?**_

**Edward: Who's Kitty?**

**Author -glaring-: Curse you, mind-reading vampire. -knocking on the door again- I'll get it. -opens the dorr- Kitty! You made it!!**

**Kitty -excited-: Where are they? Where are they?**

**Author: They're right over there. -pointing-**

**Kitty: Hey guys. You shouldn't attack her. She doesn't actually own any of the Twilight books.**

**Author -sarcastically-: Thanks Kitty. You're a great help.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper's POV:**

Bella had just asked me how I was doing and then she tripped. And of course, being Bella, she couldn't only have tripped, oh no, she had to also cut her hand.

As soon as I saw her hand hit the corner of the shelf, I stopped breathing. I was not going to nearly kill her again. Never again. I closed my eyes but still sensed everyone facing me. The only breathing done was by Bella, probably only because she need it.

I felt pain radiating off her and concentrated on that instead of the blood I knew was flowing out of her hand. That sweet, lovely, warm, delicious liquid. _Just one sip wouldn't hurt her. Just one drop would be enough….._

No! No! No! I will not drink even a single drop. I will not jeopardize this family. I will NOT create the same pain I did five months ago!

_But you wil_… said the voice. 'The monster' as Edward calls it. _You won't kill her, you will just taste. Just one little taste._

No! No! No!

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _

No! No!

_Yes! Just one little tiny taste._

NO!!! I yelled in my head. I'm sure I was giving Edward a headache. I needed to focus on something else, anything else.

I still felt a little pain, not from me though, from Bella. I focused in that, on the pain I would cause if I were to touch Bella. Her pain and my pain mixed and mingled within me to the point I couldn't tell where it came from anymore.

This is the reason for my restraint. The reason I left the South. The reason we are 'vegetarians'. We care for the humans. We will not harm them. **I **will not harm them.

_But it won't harm her. It won't hurt her at all._

Shut up. Stop! I am not even going to touch her.

_Yes, you will. She wouldn't mind. She loves you like a brother. She wants you to be happy, and to be happy you need just one little sip._

No! I DO NOT NEED ONE LITTLE SIP! I WILL NOT TAKE ONE SIP! Sorry, Edward, I thought, after I felt a ripple of pain come from near him again.

I focused on the emotions around me. Not only the pain, but also the concern and fear radiating from everyone. I heard someone rustle, probably Bella, and then felt her pain intensify. Then I heard Alice gasp, and before I had time to think, my mind went blank.

**A/N 2: Okay, now let me know what you think. Please tell me so I know whether or not to write more chapters in different POVs. Remember you can review more than once. Just to clear something up: the italics are Jasper's vampire instincts. Please review! And the more reviews the sooner I may update. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dang! It's been awhile since I updated. Sorry blame my school. (The teachers are nuts.) Plus all the college applications to worry about. Now that summer's here I will be more reliable. Updates will come!! Anyway here's the next chapter. Remember to review. Here's a question to think about: Will Jasper kill Bella? Dun, dun, dun. Ok, to the story!! P.S. The beginning might be a little confusing but all will be explained so please be patient.**

**Kitty -sitting with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper-: So how's life as a vampire?**

**-all shrug- Edward: It's ok aside from the fact that we are damned.**

**Kitty -frowning-: I don't think your damned. **

**Edward -now frowning-: Bella would agree with you.**

**Author: I could write it in saying you don't believe your damned.**

**Edward -growling-: Well it would change anything because you don't own the Twilight series.**

**Author -crying- I was just trying to help!**

--

_Jasper's POV_

_I focused on the emotions around me. Not only the pain, but also the concern and fear radiating from everyone. I heard someone rustle, probably Bella, and then felt her pain intensify. Then I heard Alice gasp, and before I had time to think, my mind went blank._

--

**BELLAS POV**

The first thing I noticed was an odd sensation coming from my hand. The hand I hit on the shelf. It was numb but felt like it was being pulled. Well, the center of it did. The next thing I noticed was I was laying on something soft. The floor of the grocery store was not this soft, it was hard. I also noticed that I did not hear any anxious voices, specifically Edward's.

Any time I become injured, he freaks out. He will not calm down until I tell him that I'm fine and even then he worries. But, even though I'm quite sure I fainted, I did not hear him calling my name nor questioning Alice to see when I would wake. It made me worry.

Then I remembered why I fainted. I had smelled and seen my blood coming from my hand and it was too much with the combined stress of watching Jasper. Jasper. I hope he's okay. I hope he isn't injured or hurt or that I didn't cause pain. I hope Edward didn't attack him. Is he okay?

This was getting frustrating. I decided it was time to open my eyes. After my eyes focused, I recognized the perfect features of Carlisle Cullen. I watched as he was stitching up my hand. That explained the tugging I felt and the numbness. I unconsciously let out a gasp. Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Why hello Bella. It's good to see you're awake. Maybe Edward will calm down now." He smiled.

"Edward? Where is he? How did I get here? Is Jasper okay? I didn't ruin his self-control did I because if I did I am so sor-" I was rambling when someone interrupted me.

"Calm down, Bella" a soft, calm voice said. "I'm unscathed unlike you, so stop worrying about me and calm down." I felt a hand on my shoulder and then felt extremely calm.

"Jasper? Why…? How…?…"

"Bella, calm down first, talk later." I felt another wave of calm come over me. I began to take deep dramatic breaths in and out. After a few minutes I decided to begin questioning Jasper and Carlisle again.

"So, why is Edward not here freaking out about my health?" I started with the interrogation.

"Trust me Bella, he really wishes he was. But with much persuasion, mainly from me and Alice, he has decided to help unload the car." Jasper gave me a kind smile and continued. "He wasn't thrilled with it though, as you well know."

"Hmm. Wait, what is he helping to unload?" I questioned. We didn't buy anything.

"The groceries for you, Bella." Jasper gave me a look. He seemed to questioned my intelligence. "That _is_ why we went out in the first place."

"I know that, but I never finished my shopping."

"Well, we guessed what you might want. Don't worry," I felt my anxiety disappear, "we didn't buy much." I doubted that. My definition of a lot and the Cullen's definition where almost complete opposites. I considered them buying me anything a lot, while they thought that buying me a car and paying for college was very small. I guess when you has unlimited amounts of money, cost matters little to you.

"Uh-huh. If you say so. Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about earlier Jasper. I didn't mean to cause you such grief. Are you okay? I didn't cause you pain did I? Did Edward attack you? I apologize if he did."

"Bella, calm down." He chuckled quietly while whispering to himself, "Alice was right, as usual."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'Alice was right, as usual'?"

Fear flashed through Jasper's eyes and my body, then Jasper's face became passive again. "Oh, nothing."

I could tell I wouldn't get anything out of him right now, so I repeated my earlier question. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I wish I could say the same for you." He eyed the hand Carlisle was working on.

I glanced at Carlisle. "Oh, this is nothing, compared to what I've been through."

They both laughed, "True." Jasper said. He was quite talkative today. I had a feeling something was up. But before my suspicion could grow, my Greek god ran into the room.

"Bella, oh Bella." He cried hugging me. Carlisle had finished my hand and was cleaning up now.

I watched as Carlisle and Jasper silently left the room. As soon as my attention was on Edward again, I felt his cold lips on mine. All coherent thought was swept from my mind as my hands found their way to his hair. When he pulled away I was gasping trying to catch my breath. "Mmm, Bella. You smell so good right now." And right on cue I blushed. Edward smiled crookedly.

"Cut it out you two." called Alice as she walked into the room. "Now, that Bella's awake, she needs to eat, and then we go SHOPPING!!"

I cringed, "Must we Alice?"

"Yes, of course, what's a sleepover without any new clothes?" Alice questioned.

"Umm, still a sleepover." I answered.

She frowned disapprovingly. "Bella, Bella, Bella, I have so much to teach you. But now is not the time, go eat so we can leave." She ordered.

Grumbling I headed toward the kitchen with Edward following. Once I was through the doorway, I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. "What the h…" Edward's hand covered my mouth interrupting me.

"Don't say anything." He whispered in my ear.

--

**A/N 2: Dun dun dun. What did Bella see? And what will happen at the mall? Keep reading and see. Please review. Again I am SO sorry about taking forever to update, but I will update much more now. See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! So here's the next chapter finally. I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated. I had writer's block and then I was at college. But I am back because I want to finish this story for you all my fans. Sorry that I don't have a cute opening this time. It's on hold. So now I must say I don't own the Twilight Saga. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grumbling I headed toward the kitchen with Edward following. Once I was through the doorway, I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. "What the h…" Edward's hand covered my mouth interrupting me._

"_Don't say anything." He whispered in my ear._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The usually immaculate kitchen was a terrible mess. Boxes of food were lying all over the open counters, (spaghetti, shells, brownie mix, cereals); the list goes on and on. Lying on top of everything was flour and sugar, as if a bomb had gone off in the kitchen. It was literally everywhere; on the floor, island, the ceiling, and even the fridge.

My eyes were still bulged in shock. Edward leaned in to whisper into my ear, "Sorry about the mess. Emmett and Alice decide to have fun by throwing food." That was quite obvious. I wonder how much flour and sugar they had wasted. "They are going to clean it up soon. Esme's scolding them right now." I giggled.

It was fun to imagine old vampires being scolded by their "mother". "So," Edward continued, "what would you like to eat?"

"Um. Did you buy any Pop-tarts?" I asked though I was still in shock from the mess.

Edward frowned. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yes." Still frowning, he steered me to a chair, pulled it out, and after I sat down he went do a cabinet and retrieved my request. He popped them into the toaster and then when they finished, handed them to me.

They tasted heavenly. Strawberry. Alice and Emmett, wearing solemn expressions, entered the kitchen after I had finished my first one. They grinned at me then turned to the task of cleaning up the huge mess.

We now were on our way to the mall in Seattle. Alice had taken some time to dress me up before we left. I had put up a fight but as usual the pixie won. Edward was driving his Volvo with me, Alice, and Jasper riding. Behind us Carlisle was driving his Mercedes with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett riding.

At the mall, they parked in the parking garage out of the sun. We took the elevator down to the mall entrance. I moved as close to Edward as was possible and wrapped my arms around him. Alice had begun to bounce up and down with glee.

"Let's go Bella!" she squealed while reaching for me. I held even tighter to Edward.

"Please, please Alice. Don't make me do this."

She frowned. "Don't be _silly_ Bella. You'll enjoy yourself."

I groaned. "I highly doubt that Alice."

She ignored me and dragged us into the first clothing store she saw. About two hours and five hundred outfits later we checked out. I tried my hardest not to see the total. As I reached to carry one of the twenty-something bags, Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about it Bella. Emmett will get them."

Emmett? Why would Emmett carry my bags? I asked Edward that very question. His response shocked me. "Because he lost the bet Bella." The bet? What bet? Then I remember Jasper in his butler outfit. That had seemed like so longer ago.

"You're making Emmett carry my things?" I questioned.

"Well, he gets to carry everything Alice buys for you." I felt bad for Emmett, knowing Alice that was going to be a LOT of bags.

I turned to face him. "I'm so sorry Emmett."

"It's not that bad Bella. Really. And it's my fault for making the bet with Edward anyway." He smiled. I noticed that Rosalie looked a little unhappy with the arrangements.

As Alice began to drag me to the next store my stomach began to grumble. I smiled widely; for once I was saved by my human needs, not hindered by them. "Time for you to eat." Edward whispered into my ear with his velvety voice. I saw Alice frown.

Edward and I lead our group to the food court. I was surprised by how quite Jasper was throughout this whole experience. But he was Alice's soul mate so maybe that allowed him to withstand her shopping obsession more easily. Almost as soon as we had arrived to the mall, Carlisle and Esme had disappeared. Edward said they were going shopping for remodeling the house. I was jealous. They had managed to escape the evil pixie called Alice.

Edward asked me what I wanted. I told him anything will do. He and Jasper walked off to get my food. I had no idea why Jasper went with him though.

We had been sitting at the table for a little more than five minutes when I heard someone shout "Bella!" I turned and saw Jacob and the pack heading our way. I heard the vampires grown as the werewolves approached. At least we were in a public place so this would hopefully not get to physical.

"Hey Jake," I called back, "Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared. What are you all doing here?" They had almost reached our table. I was shocked to see them here at the mall. I vaguely wondered when Edward would come back, knowing there would be a confrontation when he returned.

" Here's your lunch Bella." that heavenly voice said. Think of the Greek god and he will appear.

"Thanks Edward." I replied as he sat down beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders. He glared at the werewolves who had finally reached our table.

"Nothing really," Jacob said in response to my question, "Sam wanted to looked at some jewelry for Emily, and he thought it would be good for us to 'bond.'" He put quotations around the last word.

"Don't put all the blame on me Jake. You wanted to come here too. I did not force you all to come along." Sam retorted. He did not look at happy about Jacob putting the blame on him.

"Bella!" an entirely new voice called, and this time everyone including me groaned. Had the entire town of Forks gone to Seattle today?

I turned to find the source of the voice already knowing whom it belonged to. "Hi, Mike." I attempted a smile. This was not my day. I was getting way too much attention with the cutting of my hand, all the clothes shopping, and now Jacob and Mike and their friends. My bad luck was certainly working hard today.

Mike had Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren with him. All of whom were now approaching the table. This day could not get any worse I was sure of it. I now had a group of 17 people surrounding me. 17! As if the Cullens don't attract enough attention with their angelic faces, the werewolves were huge and looked like trouble makers.

Most of the people in the food court were openly staring at us. I felt mortified. But as the saying goes everything that can go wrong will. Mike had almost reached the table when he tripped, fell into my lap, and knocked my tray of still untouched food onto the floor. Lauren slipped on the food and fell onto Edward clinging to him as if he was her lifeline and if that wasn't worse enough, Tyler also slipped but he fell into Paul who began quivering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: Ok. So what will happen next? Will the weekend get any better for Bella? Please review!! I will update before the end for next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter!!! It took me longer than I had planned….. Stupid college stuff. I don't own the Twilight Saga. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Most of the people in the food court were openly staring at us. I felt mortified. But as the saying goes everything that can go wrong will. Mike had almost reached the table when he tripped, fell into my lap, and knocked my tray of still untouched food onto the floor. Lauren slipped on the food and fell onto Edward clinging to him as if he was her lifeline and if that wasn't worse enough, Tyler also slipped but he fell into Paul who began quivering._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I froze, my eyes never leaving Paul. Jacob quickly went to Paul's side. "Hey Paul. Let's go look for the movie you wanted." Jacob said as he began to drag Paul away. "See ya later Bells. Come on guys." He called over his shoulder. They all followed quickly after him, even Sam.

I relaxed as soon as they were out of sight. I was so distracted with the possibility of Paul phasing, that I forgot Mike was on my lap. Edward didn't forget. He was glaring daggers into the back of Mike's head while trying to remove Lauren from his own lap.

Then, Lauren did something unbelievable. Edward realized what she was doing too late to stop it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and KISSED him.

My brain seemed to freeze. Edward was obviously trying to get away from her, but he was also trying to avoid making a huge scene. Finally, my shock wore off.

I jumped up, forgetting Mike was on my lap and reached for Lauren. One hand went to her blonde hair and the other hand went to around her upper torso. I pulled hard, and off she came. I threw her on the ground without falling. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?" I screamed.

She just stared at my hand. I looked to my hand and saw some of her hair still remaining there. I had accidently pulled is out. I threw her hair at her. "Get out of here before you lose more than just a few strands of hair." My voice was hard and cold. I oddly thought of how similar it sounded to Edward when he was angry.

She quickly got off of the floor and ran away. A strong hatred was still flowing through my veins. I felt two stone cold arms circle my waist, and I turned to look at my Greek god who had a smile on his face. "Thank you, love. She was quite….disgusting." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Uhhh." I heard someone groan. I turned to see Mike still lying on the floor where I had thrown him when I had gotten up. He moved to get up, and I could see a bleeding wound on his forehead. Crap! When all this bad luck stop?

I quickly glanced around at the vampires. None of them looked like they would lose control, even Jasper looked perfectly calm, but none of them were breathing. Mike finally made it to his feet. "Ow, Bella, that hurt."

"Sorry Mike. Lauren had the nerve to kiss my fiancée. I had to pull her off and 'talk' to her." I growled.

"Oh." He whispered.

"There you are." A voice called. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme approaching us.

"Hello, Carlisle." Edward called back. "Mike hurt his head. Could you fix it up for him?"

I saw his eyes flicker to Jasper; then they focused on Mike. "Sure. It's a good thing I have a first aid kit with me." He smiled at Mike. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Mike's eyes widened. "N-n-no." He stuttered.

I smiled and leaned into Edward who was still holding me. Just as Carlisle finished dressing Mike's wound. Edward whispered, "Crap!"

I shifted to look up at him and asked, "What?"

He frowned. "Lauren reported you to the mall cops and said you attacked her. They are coming to talk to you."

I frowned too. How much more could go wrong? There should be some cut off limit. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to just wait and explain everything to them." He turned to look at Alice, "Will it work out ok?"

She closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. After a moment she said, "From what I can see it should. That is if no sudden decisions occur."

We all sat down at the table when my stomach growled. I still had not eaten. "Rosalie," Edward called, "could you get Bella something to eat?"

She frowned. "Why?"

Now Edward frowned too. "Because she hasn't eaten yet."

Rosalie made no effort to get up. Edward began growling softly before Esme stood. "I'll get her something. Anything you want in particular Bella?" She asked, smiling at me.

"No, Esme. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." And with that she headed off to get me something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2: Please read and review. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
